Romeo and Cinderella
by ringosatou17
Summary: Parody of the VOCALOID song 'Romeo and Cinderella' by Hatsune Miku. Naru and Mai contemplate about the differences between their lives before and after they met each other. Two shot, not meant to be humorous. UPDATE: Gene's version.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo and Cinderella**: NaruMai version

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>:  
>Parody of the VOCALOID song '<em>Romeo and Cinderella<em>' by Hatsune Miku. Naru and Mai contemplate about the differences between their lives before and after they met each other. One shot, not meant to be humorous.

[_Inspired by the famous Hatsune Miku's '_Romeo and Cinderella_'. My top one favorite_.]

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, 'kay? All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Naru<strong>]

Please guide me to the place where misfortune has befallen my brother  
>Take me there and let me stay<p>

…_This is what I wanted to happen_

I now say goodbye to my adopted parents  
>I hope that I may give them the answers that I'll be seeking<br>It's time for me to take charge of things

Who will I hold responsible for his death  
>And where should I search for him?<br>Should I go to the farthest ends of the country?

Don't escape your debt to me, and help me with my work  
>I don't like to see anyone slacking in my presence<br>I know what your condition is like now

There is something that you don't know about me  
>Maybe I do not intend to tell you yet<br>I cannot pour it all out to you  
>I cannot tell you that I really am—<p>

I have always been partial to your tea and to that aura that made me stop and reconsider my actions once in a while  
>I do not believe in magic<br>But what is this that is happening to me?

I wanted to escape my past as Oliver  
>But I can't escape the shadow of my own brother<br>I have to stop letting my tears fall now  
>Or I will soon exist in your mind like a brittle memory<p>

…_There are just so many questions that I'd like to ask him_…

Trying to suppress all my emotions  
>I should leave you, so forgive me<br>I had already found his sleeping place

The blue ocean forms a border  
>There is nothing here that can remind me of you<br>How long will I wait before I see you again?

You mustn't have known that I fell in love with you  
>I loved you so much that it hurt<br>So I swear to go back and see you smile again

I had outstretched my hand to you many times  
>I am the Mad Hatter, here in the midst of a magical Wonderland<br>Come, my Alice, and join me in my never-ending tea time

The drawbridge of Camelot is down  
>I have left our picture with you to keep<br>Please, remember your Naru  
>And never let Oliver overshadow him<p>

King Arthur must have felt the same  
>He married someone that didn't know how much he valued her<br>He and I are the same  
>Because I kept my feelings in and let you cry<p>

But now, I think I have lost my way

Don't look inside my heart  
>Because it must be full of conflicts and darkness<br>If there was still more room, I would fill it up more and more  
>To make sure that there was no more space for your tears to enter<p>

…_But then, that wouldn't change anything, would it?_

Why should I pick the prettiest rose if the daintiest cherry is the one in bloom?  
>There is nothing I can do,<br>But hope that you won't hate me for spurning you

There will always be Gene who was better than me  
>I am not perfect, and I'll always be that way<br>What I really wanted to find was elusive Excalibur

I've lied to others too much like the Toad  
>And did not appreciate the things that they did for me<br>What should I do to lessen my fears that I would never see you again?

…_I will come and see you one last time before it happens_

* * *

><p>[<strong>Mai<strong>]

Help me through the darkest days in my life and do not let me be  
>Let me survive this phase<p>

…_This is what I wanted to happen_

I now shut the door, good night  
>For now, please let me rest in my place<br>Is it time for something to change in my life?

Where will I find a job to support me  
>And keep me fed throughout the month?<br>Why did the gods take away my parents from me?

Don't scold me, let me help you with all my heart  
>I do not intend to dream of a smiling you all the time<br>I know that you must be kind like in my dreams

There are many things that you keep from me  
>But I have no desire to find them all out yet<br>But I just want to show you  
>And let you know that I love—<p>

I have always held a fascination for your rare smile and to those black clothes that you keep on wearing  
>And like magic, my world has turned upside down<br>It is still too early to know who you really are

I wanted to sleep from the stresses of the present world as Mai  
>But I can't see you again in my dreams<br>I have to stop looking for you in my dreams  
>Or I will soon kill myself with all those wishes<p>

…_There are just so many questions that I'd like to ask you_…

Attempting to stifle my tears and keep silent  
>I press the picture that you have given me next to my heart<br>As long as I remember you, I'll still love you

The blue horizon forms a border  
>There is nothing but your memory that keeps me from hoping that you'll be back<br>How deep will I keep this longing in me before I break?

It was that I've longed for you so desperately  
>So desperately that at first I do not want to let you go<br>But I knew that I shall have to set you free to your land

You had held out your hand to help me many times  
>But in the end, I am Shokujo, separated from you by a river<br>Come, my Kengyu, and join me in the other side of the current

The bell echoes within Dōjō-ji  
>I have kept the scent of your handkerchief in my pocket<br>Please confess everything, and forget that it all happened  
>You are just a sweet dream turned into a beautiful nightmare<p>

Kaguya-hime must have felt the same  
>She wished for the impossible<br>She and I are the same  
>I longed to go and be next to you for all eternity<p>

_But now, I think I have lost my way_

Don't you want to take a peek at what's really inside my heart?  
>It is filled with all of the unbosomings of a silly teenager<br>It's still full with my dreams of you  
>And threatens to overflow and overpower you too<p>

…_But then, that wouldn't change anything, would it?_

Why should I chase the bright sun when the mysterious moon is smiling at me?  
>What can I do to settle my doubts about keeping your interest in me intact?<p>

There will always be a girl who is smarter than me  
>I am not fit for you, and nothing will change<br>What I really wanted was a dragon orb

I've asked for too much like Kaguya-hime  
>And I was forced to remain in my home land<br>What should I do to calm my anxiety about my never hearing your voice again?

…_I will come and see you one last time before it happens_

* * *

><p><em>Cheesy, but very sad. ;( More effective if you listen to '<em>Romeo and Cinderella_' while reading this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo and Cinderella**: Gene's version

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, 'kay? All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Gene<strong>]

Please don't take me away yet and let me sleep  
>My brother needs me and so I shall stay<p>

_…This is what I wanted to happen_

I had already said goodbye to the warmth of the sun and the surety of the earth  
>I hope that I had not caused them much sorrow<br>It's time for me to sleep in this dark place

How came I to be here in this desolate lake  
>And who is that person who had left me here all alone?<br>Is it possible to live in peace and die in revenge?

Don't leave me here all alone, give me the positive energy that I need  
>I still feel fear whenever I look back into the void that was death<br>I know what you are feeling right now

There is something that you don't know about me  
>Maybe I do not intend to tell you yet<br>I cannot pour it all out to you  
>I cannot tell you that I really am—<p>

I have always been mystified by your innocence and by your insistence to help others in need  
>I have lost my faith in magic a long time ago<br>But what is this that is happening to me?

I wanted to escape the shadow of grimness that has enveloped me  
>But I can't let my brother go on his way alone<br>I have to stop letting you see me smile  
>Or I will soon break your heart like a porcelain vase<p>

_…There are just so many questions that I'd like to have answered…_

Trying to cling to the warmth of your smile  
>I should leave you soon, because he has already found me<br>I am ready to move on to the light that has scared me

The black void forms a barrier  
>There is nothing here that can remind me that there is still hope<br>How long will I wait before he finds out his feelings for you?

You mustn't have known that I fell in love with you too  
>I loved you so much that it destroyed me<br>So I had to make sure that I withdrew before I can destroy you too

I had called out to you and failed to make you turn many times  
>I am the Cheshire Cat, guiding you all the way with my smile<br>Come, little Alice, and join the Mad Hatter in his never-ending tea time

The bells of Canterbury are ringing  
>I have left your dreams and made my way<br>Please, remember that I'll always be beside you  
>And never let the shadows of the past guide you back<p>

Launcelot du Lake must have felt the same  
>He loved someone that has already committed her love to someone else<br>He and I are the same  
>Because I pretended that I am him and made you cry<p>

_But now, I think I have lost my way_

Please, I want to look inside your heart  
>It must be full of confusion and chaos<br>If there was still more room, I would withdraw quietly and give it up to him  
>To make sure that there is no more space for your sorrow to enter<p>

_…But then, that wouldn't change anything, would it?_

Why should you aim for the dying crow if the beautiful raven is just at hand?  
>There is nothing I can do,<br>But hope that you will live longer than I did

There will always be Noll who can protect you and love you better  
>I am not perfect, and nothing can change that<br>What I really wanted to find was the Holy Grail

I've lied to myself too much like the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up  
>And did not acknowledge that someday, I will leave you too<br>What should I do to calm your fears that you would never see him again?

_…I will come and see you one last time before it happens_

* * *

><p>I just added this one as an afterthought. (sweatdrop) Any way, tell me if it's any good?<p> 


End file.
